


debauchery

by tachibanana



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Facials, M/M, not a lot of daddy kink I held back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanana/pseuds/tachibanana
Summary: Sanghyuk loves pleasure.
Jaehwan loves to please.





	

The sight of Jaehwan, on his knees, in front of him, with his hands handcuffed behind his back felt like a lucid dream. Like somehow his perverse imagination would be the only way he would ever get to see such an erotic image. Those innocent doe eyes looking up at him, his pretty lips bitten red, shiny and slightly swollen from kissing, with the darker dents of ownership he had put on them. Only when he reached out, grabbing his chin to tilt his face up, did Sanghyuk think he was real.

“What do you want, Jaehwany?” Sanghyuk spoke, slowly dragging his thumb across his lower lip, until the man on his knees greedily sucked the finger into his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

“I want,” Jaehwan panted, letting the thumb go but trying to kiss every bit of the skin of Sanghyuk’s hand he could reach. “I want to satisfy you.”

Sanghyuk took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. “Keep your eyes on me then,” he said, taking his hand away from Jaehwan, which earned him a pout and a whine. While Jaehwan was completely naked, Sanghyuk himself was still fully clothed. It was arousing to see how much control of the situation he had, how much power Jaehwan put in his hands. He reached down to relief the painful tightness in his pants, opening the button and reaching to pull out his cock, hard and leaking pre cum at the head. 

The corner of Jaehwan’s mouth was wet with his own spit, like he was trying to keep himself from drooling all over himself just by the sight of Sanghyuk’s big cock when the man had barely even touched him. 

“Open up,” Sanghyuk ordered, Jaehwan’s jaw automatically dropping to open his mouth on command. 

Jaehwan’s lips told a story, but Sanghyuk lived the reality: Jaehwan was born to suck cock. 

“Good boy,” Sanghyuk praised, grabbing onto the hair at the back of Jaehwan’s head with one hand and pulling him towards his cock, finally pushing into the wet heat of his mouth. 

The tightness of his mouth made him moan loudly. He slowly thrusted in and out, setting up a forgiving pace, helping Jaehwan’s mouth relax and get used to the large intrusion. Jaehwan started to hollow out his cheeks, trying to suck him in deeper, harder, tongue playing with the head of Sanghyuk’s big cock every time he thrusted out, spit starting to drip down his chin. 

Sanghyuk’s thrusting started to get faster, slightly deeper, Jaehwan struggling to keep up with his pace. Sanghyuk pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside, just so that he could watch Jaehwan’s desperation for it kick in. Jaehwan took the opportunity to wrap his lips around it, sucking him like a lollipop, tongue swirling around the head and giving him kitten licks at the tip, almost purring at the slightly bitter taste of pre-cum on his tongue.

Sanghyuk thrusts in to the warmth one more time before pulling all the way out, gripping his cock, wet with Jaehwan’s spit and his own pre-cum, and dragging the head across Jaehwan’s lower lip, painting him pretty. 

“D’you think you can take me in deeper, baby?” Sanghyuk panted out, using the hand he had on Jaehwan’s hair to pull him into making eye contact again, his eyes glassy and chin glossy with spit and pre-cum. He was the essence of a wet dream. 

“Yes, daddy,” Jaehwan replied, licking the pre-cum Sanghyuk had painted on his lower lip, and Sanghyuk’s brain short circuits.

Sanghyuk pulls him back onto his cock, going much deeper this time, and Jaehwan starts to choke on his length, without being in all the way. He pulls out slightly, letting Jaehwan catch his breath for a second before taking the chance to thrust back in, as far as he can go, feeling Jaehwan’s throat starting to spasm around the length lodged deep in his throat. 

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk moans, almost screams at the feeling. His eyes close and he’s drowning in absolute pleasure. “Fuck, your throat feels so good,” he growls out, gripping Jaehwan’s hair harder and starting to piston his hips towards him, his cock going all the way in every time. Jaehwan chokes, gasps, and moans, all things that give him a delicious vibration around his cock. He opens his eyes again, and he glances down at a beautiful sight.

Jaehwan is crying, tears running down his pink face, so much wetness gathered at his chin, dripping down all the way to his neck.

He’s wrecked. He’s used.

Sanghyuk can’t hold back anymore.

“I’m coming, baby,” Sanghyuk moans out, warning him a bit too late, his orgasm almost making his entire body shake, crying out as he comes down his throat, painting his insides white, and pulling out to finish on his face. 

Come streaks stain Jaehwan’s pretty face, some on the bridge of his nose, a string connecting it to his upper lip. Some of it runs down his cheeks, mixing with the tears. But nothing could beat when Jaehwan opened his mouth back up, showing Sanghyuk the come gathered on his tongue, before he closed his mouth and swallowed it all up. 

Fuck.

Sanghyuk fell down to his knees, at eye level with Jaehwan, who still had his hands tied behind him, and grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss. It was kind of disgusting, his hands sticky with the mess on his face and tasting his own come from Jaehwan’s mouth, but it was worth it. 

“Are you okay?” Sanghyuk asked, letting go of his face to help let Jaehwan’s hands loose from the cuffs, noticing the pinkish skin underneath the metal as Jaehwan brought his hands forward to inspect the damage. Sanghyuk grabbed onto his wrists and placed tender kisses all over the skin. 

“I’m more than okay, I’m great,” Jaehwan replied, his voice hoarse and fuck, was Sanghyuk going to get in trouble for this. He broke a singer.

“Did you-“

“Long time ago,” Jaehwan replied, smile forming at his lips. “Untouched.”

This hyung was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first time I've actually..... published something I wrote lol I'm done with the lurking days
> 
> hyuken is a good ship and if content isnt produced for it then i have to take it into my own hands


End file.
